Kumpulan fanfic Soul king
by mr.galau
Summary: Brook mengadakan konser ke berbagai pulau
1. Sebuah Pesan

**Disclaimare**

**Rebut One Piece dari' Eiichiro Oda!**

**Rated: T**

******Drama/Friendship**

**"SEBUAH PESAN"**

_Di East Blue pulau sirup._

_Terlihatlah Kaya yang duduk melamun, Entah apa yang ia pikirkan?_

"Bajak laut datang"

"Bajak laut datang"

Teriak 3 orang bocah angota Bajak laut Ussop memecah lamunan Kaya

"Hei ! Tamanegi, Ninji, Pi-man sampai kapan kalian mau berteriak begitu ?" keluh Kaya

"Sampai kapten Ussop datang" jawab anak berkaca mata, Tamanegi.

"Lagian kami tak bisa membiarkan nona Kaya galau" unjar anak memiliki poni hampir menutupi mata, Ninji.

"Apa Nona Kaya memikir Kapten ?" tanya anak berkepala apel,Pi-man

"Tidak, Aku sekarang ingin belajar ilmu pengobatan lebih dalam,agar nanti aku dapat mengobati kapten kalian jika pulang dalam keadaan terluka" jawab Nona Kaya.

"Jangan berpikir begitu nona kaya!"seru ninji

"ya, karna Kapten Ussop adalah orang kuat dan orang yang bersamanya Lebih kuat darinya, jadi ya akan pulang dengan keadaan Sehat"Tamaneji membenarkan kata Ninji

"Tapikan... !" keluh nona Kaya

"Dari pada Nona Kaya galau, Ikut kami saja !"ajak Pi-man

"Kemana ?" tanya Kaya penuh selidik

"Nonton konser !" jawab Tamanegi

"O'ga ah"Kaya

"Konser, Saul king Lho." terang Pi-man

"Siapa dia ?"Kaya

"Dia artis pendatang baru dan menurut rumor iya penggemar berat SHP !" terang Tamanegi

"Habis semua lagunya tentang SHP selalu menjadi deretan DASYAT ataupun INBOX" Ulas Ninji

"Oke kalau begitu"Kaya

"YES. kita segera kepasar untuk membeli tiket" ajak Tamanegi

,

,

,

_di waktu yang sama ditempat yang berbeda._

_Pantai timur pulau sirup !_

"Ya ho ho ho"

"Dimana kita sekarang menejer" tanya Brook

"kita dipulau sirup, Soul king ini gitar baru untukmu"seru menejer

"gitar supeer"ujar Brook

"dan untuk itu buat KONSER INI JUGA SUPEER"tegas sang menejer

"SIAP, Tapi saya permisi mau ke pasar sebentar !"ujar Brook

"buat apa"tanya Sang Menejer

"membeli costum"jawab Brook

,

,

,

_sesampainya di pasar._

"Ya ho ho ho"

"Sepertinya aku mengenalnya !" keluh Brook yang melihat poster buronan Sogeking di Sebuah Toko.!

"Silakan pak dilihat-lihat semua pernak-pernik SogeKing ada disini"Sapa pemilik Toko.

"...!" Brook

"BAJAK LAUT DATANG"

"BAJAK LAUT DATANG"

"BAJAK LAUT DATANG" teriak bajak laut ussop dan kaya

mendengar kata bajak laut dengan segera Brook mengeluarkan pedangnya !

"Dimana mereka !"seru Brook menghampiri anggota Bajak ussop

"di hatinya" jawab Ninji menunjuk Kaya !

" " Tamanegi tertawa kecil karna tau maksud temanya

"apa apa sih !"kaya merasa terusik

"Ya ho ho ho" Brook kembali memasukan pedangnya

"Maaf, ini sudah jadi kegiatan seharian mereka !" terang Kaya

"Ya ho ho ho, bolehkah aku melihat celana dalam anda nona !"seru Brook

"Jangan coba-coba mengoda Nona Kaya !" Tamanegi

"Ya, kami angota Bajak Laut Ussop akan melindungi nona kaya" Pi-man

"Dia adalah Kapten kami" Ninji menunjuk poster buron SogeKing

"Ya ho ho ho, jadi benar dia"guman Brook meningalkan Bajak laut ussop dan Nona Kaya, Masuki Toko togeking.

,

,

,

_bajak laut Ussop dan Kaya pun melanjukan perjalanan_

"Bgeh, orang yang menyebalkan"keluh Tamanegi.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal orang tadi"keluh Ninji membenarkan poninya.

"...!"Pi-man

"...!"Tamanegi

"...!"Kaya

"O'ya,dia adalah SOUL KING"seru Ninji

"Mungkin, Kita akan tau kabar kapten" seru Pi-man kembali menuju Toko SogeKing.

Akhirnya Ninji,Tamanegi,dan kaya ikut menuju Toko Kaya.

,

,

,

diToko TogeKing.!

"Ya ho ho ho, berapa satu set ?"tanya Brook kepada pemilik toko.

"costum,topeng,dan ketapel. Semua jadi 125berry !" unjar Pemilik toko

"Ya ho ho ho" Brook memberikan uang tersebut.

"Terima kasih"unjar Pemilik Toko menerima uangnya

Brook pun keluar.

"tunggu, Siapa kau sebenarnya?"tanya Bajak laut ussop menghadang jalan Brook

"Ya ho ho ho,aku Soul King dan bukan Soge King !"jawab Brook

"Apa kau tau keberada Bajak Laut Topi jerami ?" Kaya

"Ya ho ho ho"Brook

"Jangan tertawa jawab pertanyaan Nona Kaya !" seru Pi-man

Brook pun hanya memberi tiket lalu meninggalkan mereka.

,

,

,

"apa maksudnya?"tanya Ninji heran

"mungkin, dia akan menjawabnya diKONSERNYA !" seru Tamanegi

Kaya dan anggota bajak laut ussop pun mulai pergi ketempat Konser.

,

,

,

,

_satu jam kemudian_

_Dipinggiran Desa tempat konser._

"Ya ho ho ho"

"Sebagai penutup gw beri singel terbaru"seru Brook memakai costum SogeKing

"musik"

SogeKing

Penembak jitu dari pulau soge.

Sogeking

angkota bajak laut topi jerami.

Sogeking

yang asli hanya pemuda bernama Ussop

Ya ho ho ho.

Ussop

pemuda yang suka Berbual.

Pulau soge hanya bualannya.

Soge king hanya bualannya.

Tapi Sekarang dia mengilang agar dapat membuat katanya jadi nyata.

Tapi Sekarang dia menjadi berlatih untuk menjadi Sogeking.

Ya ho ho ho

Ussop akan menjadi Soge King.

Soge King

Soge King.

,

,

_satu jam kemudian_

_Konser suda Bubar._

"apa benar kata SoulKing?"tanya Tamanegi

"Sepertinya benar"jawab Ninji ragu

"kita harus Segera ketepi pantai"seru Pi-man

"untuk apa ?" tanya nona kaya

"setidaknya kita harus mengucapkan termakasih !" Pi-man

"Iya, juga sih"kaya

kaya dan bajak laut ussop pun memutuskan ke pinggir pantai menemui SoulKing akan tetapi kapal soulking sudah menjauh dipantai

END


	2. NEGARA IDEAL

"NEGARA IDEAL"

Setahun berlalu semenjak kepergian Kelompok topi jerami kerajaan arabasta telah bangkit menjadi kerajaan yang makmur.!  
Raja yang memikirkan sebuah acara perayaan memanggil kapten pengawal pasukan.,!

"ada apa paduka memerinta hamba untuk menghadap" kata seorang bertubuh tinggi.!

"Chaka sebarkan kepada penduduk nergi saya ingin membuat acara..."seru  
raja Cobra

"acara apa" tanya chaka

"acara memperingati hari kebangkitan kerajaan dan tak lupa memperingati hari kematian palawan kita Pell & Igaram" jawab raja Cobra

"baik paduka" ucap chaka hendak meningakan raja cobra

"o'ya katakan pada kepala pelaksana untuk menjemput tamu kita di nanohana" perintah raja Cobra

"siapa kah dia apakah kelompok topi jerami"  
terka chaka

"bukan Dia musisi ternama Soulking tapi entah mengapa aku merasa ia mengenal kelompok topi jerami" guman raja Cobra

"bisa saja baginda dari sekian banyak ia konser ada beberapa lagu soul King yang menyinggung awak Kapal kelompok topi jerami" chaka membenarkan

"jadi perintakan ketua pelaksana kerajaan menjumput sekalian ajak ia keliling kerajaan arabasta.!" Perinta raja Cobra

"siap paduka.!" kata chaka meninggalkan ruangan.

Di KATOREA..  
"Hallo disini kapten pengawal kerajaan" suara den den musi (BBM plak" yang benar DDM.!)

"ia ada apa disini ketua pelaksana kerajaan" jawab seorang pria yang punya bekas jaitan dimata.

"KOHZA kali ini anda mendapat tugas menjemput Soul king dipelabuhan nanohana'' seru chaka

"o'key saya akan laksanakan, ada perinta lain.!?" tanya khoza

"sekalian ajak dia keliling ke arabasta" seru Chaka

"okey" katakan kepada paduka terimakasih telah mempercayakan saya yang perna meragukannya" pinta khoza

"jangan mengukit masa lalu tampa kali Negara ini tak kan menjadi negara Ideal.!" puji Chara.

"sekali lagi terimakasih.!" ucap khoza mengakhir pembicaraan.

Berapa jam kemudian.  
Dipalabuh nanohana.!

"ya ho ho ho.! Panasnya pulau ini dapat membakar kulitku o'ya ku tak punya kulit" guman serangka tulang

"bgeh.! Orang yang diperintakan menyuput kita aku sudah tak tahan dengan iklim di pulau ini.!" seru seorang berlengan panjang dan mempunyai 2 siku

"disana mereka" kata soul king melihat spanduk tulisan WELCOME SOUL KING

"hei lihat mahluk aneh tersebut" kata seorang anak penyemir sepatu.

"yang mana Kappa.?" tanya Kohza penasaran

"yang menujuh kemari" Kappa menunjuk Brook.

"jangan kira telinga ku tuli nak.! Emang aku punya telinga" Kata brook menghampiri Kappa

"panas sekali pulau ini apa anda utusan raja"tanya sang menejer

"ia benar" jawab Kohza singkat

"kalau begitu cepat antar aku ke istana disini panas sekali" keluh sang menejer

"sebelum keistana lebih baik kita keling dulu" saran Kohza

"tidak perlu" kata menejer tampak lelah.

"ya ho ho ho.! Lebih baik antar lah menejer biarkan aku keling2 kota bersama Kappa" kata Brook yang sudah arkab dengan kappa

"tak bisa aku diutus paduka untuk memandumu" ucap kohza  
"pengawal antar menejer ke istana" perinta KOHZA

"Siap ketua"kata para pengawal

"biarkan ikut bersamamu" pintah kappa pada kohza

"baiklah tapi jangan buat kekacauan.!" seru kohza

"Ya ho ho ho.! Apa tema acara yang akan saya meriahkan.? "tanya Brook tanpa basa basi

"acara kali ini untuk memperingati kematian pahlawan negara dan setahun istana baru didirikan" terang Kohza

"kalau begitu boleh saya melihat makamnya" pinta Brook

"baik-lah ikuti saya.!" kata Kohza

"o'ya apa yang terjadi sama istana yang lama.?" Tanya brook

"ceritanya panjang soul king setahun yang lalu saya adalah pemberontak" tutur kohza ingin memulai cerita

"pemberontak terus bagai mana engkau bisa menjadi salah satu pemimpin prajurit kerajaan" tanya brook memotong pembicaraan.!

"dulu saya termakan jebakan seseorang yang ingin mengadu domba kami namun aku sadar saat pemberontakan yang saya pimpin untuk menghancurkan phutri vivi tak melawan namun memerintakan wakil pelaksana kerajaan unuk mengehancurkan istana dan berkata negara adalah rakyat kenapa bila istana dihancurkan istana bisa dibangun kembali" tutur kohza

"kata-kata yang mengharukan.! Sampai air mataku terjatuh walau aku tak punya mata.! Ya ho ho ho" ucap brook.  
"ya.! Karna kata2 itu saya mengabdikan diri kepada paduka corba.! Tutur Kohza

Sampainya ditempat pemakaman perbatasan kota dan desa.  
"Disinilah tempat para pahlawan dikebumikan" kata Kohza

"ya ho ho ho.! Kenapa tak ditengah kota mala di perbatasan pelabuhan menujuh kota.!" tanya brook penuh selidik.

"karna paduka raja ingin mereka di ingat oleh seluru rakyat" tutu Khoza singkat

"saya jadi teringat kelompok topi jerami dimana meka sekarang.!" keluh Kappa yang dari tadi diam.

"entah lah.. Sudah lama ia menghilang dari dunia bajak laut" jawab Kohza tanpa sadar.

"Ya hoo hoo hoo.! Percaya bahwa mereka akan menguncang dunia" tutur brook

"ya.! Pasti" kata kappa

"soul king siapakah anda sepertinya anda sangat paham akan kelompok topi jerami" tanya Kohza

"Saya hanya salah satu pengemar mereka menurutku antara supernova dulu dia yang paling keren" jawab brook menyembunyikan jati dirinya.!

"ya.! Susahlah..  
O'ya anda akan melakukan Konser di dekat pemakaman ini." jelas Kohza

"baik.! Sebaiknya kita istirahat tubuh ku mulai lelah.!" kata brook lesu

"oke saya kan mengantar anda ke penginapan" seru Kohza.

Singkat cerita Hari Konserpun tiba.!  
Seperti kata Kohza konser dilaksanakan dekat makam pahlawan.!  
Musik pun bergema.!  
Makam yang bisanya sunyi menjadi ramai.?

"yo ho ho ho.! Sebagai lagu pentutup saya selalu memberi lagu yang baru.!  
Negara ideal Musik.!

Negara ya ho ho ho.!  
Negara adalah rakyat.!  
Negara ideal adalah rakyat yang banyak ho now now.!  
Negara ideal adalah rakyat yang makmur.! Ai yai yai yai

musik berhenti brook berkata  
"bila ada negara pasti ada istana yo ho ho ho musik"  
musik kembali bermain

istana di negara ideal akan selalu diterima rakyat seperti apapun.!  
Istana yang tak dapat diterima bukan lah negara ideal.! Ya ho ho ho.!  
Disini suaranya.!  
Apa negara ini sudah ideal.?  
Ai yai yai yai.(jawab para penonton)  
disana suaranya.!  
Apa negara ini sudah ideal.!  
Ai yai yai yai. (jawab penontan)  
yang disitu bagaimana.!  
Apa negara ini sudah ideal..?

"Duar suara petir menyambar kuburan para pahlawan."  
Keluarlah pell, igaram dan tentara yang gugur menjawab.!  
Ai yai yai yai  
setelah menjawab mereka pun kembali.!

Melihat kejadian itu Konser dibubarkan.!

Seminggu telah berlalu kejadian tersebut ber"edar disurat kabar membuat nama Soul King tambah memuncak di atas awan.!

-THE END-


End file.
